A loving memory
by Eli N Maru
Summary: A girl comes to the seireitei in search of her lost memory and of a woman she can't forget. Will she find out she is, along with helping a new friend as well.
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi was walking through the Seireitei with her hands folded behind her head. There were no attacks to worry about; Ichigo and and his friends were back in the human world. All seemed well, so she decided to pay her friend Sui-Feng a visit. As The purple haired woman was walking she bumped into a girl who looked around the age of twenty something with short blonde hair wearing normal shinigami attaire except for the green shirt and hood. The girl looked up at Yoruichi. She seemed a bit nervous.

"C-can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to see Unohana."

The purple haired woman was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect to see anyone on her way to Sui-Feng's let alone a member of the fourth division. Yoruichi sighed and gave the girl a once over. She didn't recognize her, but then again there were a lot of shinigami and new recruits everyday. The purple haired woman looked off in the distance towards her destination.

"First day on the job?"

"No, I..."

"What squad do you belong to, can't you ask them I'm kind of busy at the moment..."

"I don't belong to a squad... I just need to see Unohana."

Yoruichi shook her head and started off towards Sui-Feng's. The girl walked with her trying to get her to agree to take her to the fourth division captain. Yoruichi called over her shoulder to the girl that she couldn't help her and continued on her way. The girl looked dejected she turned and started off in the opposite direction.

The girl noticed a woman in a white captain's uniform with short black hair looking around as though she had lost something. She walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. The woman jumped and turned to her. Sui-Feng sighed before glaring at the girl.

"What?"

"Did you lose soemthing?"

"I'm looking for my friend... Lady Yoruichi."

"The tall woman with purple hair in an orange outfit?"

"Yes!"

The girl looked surprised at Sui-Feng's outburst. She tried to step away from the captain when Sui-Feng reached out and shook her shoulders asking where she had last seen Yoruichi. The girl got free of the captain's grip before answering.

"She said she was busy and headed that way. Can you help me find Unohana?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I need to see her. I could help you look for Yoruichi if you do."

"Okay. Let's go find Lady Yoruichi."

The girl had a feeling that Sui-Feng hadn't heard anything other then her agreeing to help her find Yoruichi. She sighed and followed after the dark haired girl. They walked a little ways until they had caught up to Yoruichi. Sui-Feng smiled and walked off after her friend, abandoning the girl. Said girl sighed. _I know what I can do, she is the fourth division captain... all I have to do is get hurt._

Without a second thought the girl ran over and pounced on Yoruichi. The purple haired woman saw her coming and flipped her off of her. Sui-Fng was surprised, but lept into action as well, standing in front of Yoruichi in a defensive position. Yoruichi smirked at her friend. _Old habits die hard I suppose._ The girl got up and threw a punch in Sui-Feng's direction. The dark haired woman grabbed her fist and punched the girl in the ribs.

Sui-feng continued a relentless hand to hand attack on the girl until Yoruichi stepped in. She grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her to her. The dark haired girl blushed, looking up at the purple haired woman. Yoruichi moved away from Sui-feng and knelt next to the now unconcious girl. She picked her up before turning back to Sui-Feng.

"We should get her to Unohana."

Sui-Feng nodded. She realized why this girl had attacked them. _She was this desprate to see Captain Unohana, I wonder why..._ The two women shunpoed to the fourth division with the girl in Yoruichi's arms.

Isane and Unohana were walking through the fourth division. The tall, silver haired woman had a clip board and was reading off what they were to do for the day. The captain smiled sweetly at her lieutent before they abrutly stopped as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng appeared in front of them. The purple haired woman held the girl in her arms out to Unohana. The captain smiled and motioned for Yoruichi to follow her. They started towards the infirmary.

"And just what happened?"

"She attacked us. Said she wanted to see you, was so desprate that she wanted to wound herself in order to do it."

"Oh... Well then."

Unohana quickly changed her direction and led them to her room. Isane noticed their change in direction as did Yoruichi and Sui-Feng, but no one said a thing. They all followed the captain silently to her room. Once they entered Unohana instructed Yoruichi to lay the girl on her bed. The purple haired woman nodded and did what was asked of her. Sui-Feng asked if the girl would be alright.

"I'm sure she will, it doesn't seem you were too hard on her. Now you two run along while Isane and I heal her."

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi nodded before leaving. Isane walked over to the girl to begin her treatment. She was curious as to why this girl wanted to see her captain so badly. _She doesn't look familiar... how does she know Captain Unohana? Should I ask?_ As if reading her thoughts Captain Unohana came over and sat on the bed next to the girl, brushing her hair from her face with a kind smile on her face.

"I don't know why this girl was so desprate to see me. We'll just have to wait until she wakes to find out. How bad does it look?"

"She has two cracked ribs."

Unohana nodded. She leaned over and undid the tie holding the girl's outfit on before pulling off her shirt. Isane blushed as the girl's body was revealed. She was slim, but not muscularly toned with an average sized chest, a b-cup Isane would have guessed. Unohana placed her hand over the girl's rib cage as a soft green glow emitted from her hand. Isane watched as the girl's breathing regualted and she seemed to sigh in her sleep. Unohana still had her kind smile on her face when she turned to her lieutent.

"Will you see to our duties this evening while I look after our new patient?"

"Of course ma'am. I'll bring her breakfast in the morning, so you can get some rest."

The captain nodded to Isane as the the tall girl left the room. Unohana sighed and walked over to her desk, trying to figure out who this girl was and where they could have met before. _Could she be from my past? A haunting to remind me of all that I did? No, I'm sure I have seen her before, recently... but where..._

A few days had passed and still their patient hadn't awoken. Isane was beginning to get really worried. She lay on her futon trying to get some much needed rest before she had to attend to both her's and the captain's duties today. _Captain seems even more worried then I am about that girl..._ The silver haired woman turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Unohana sat at her desk working on some of the paper work Isane had brought her earlier. She could barely focus on the writing, her thoughts preoccupied with why this girl hadn't awoken yet. As if an answer to her thoughts she heard a rustling sound as if someone was getting out of bed and felt slender arms around her waist, a soft kiss on her neck. Unohana leaned back into the embrace to look at the girl holding her.

"Thank you Unohana, _Yachiru Unohana_."

The captain was stunned. No one had called her that in at least a century. She quickly turned to the girl wanting answers. The girl offered her a smile before placing her hand on Unohana's cheek and gently stoking her thumb along her face. Unohana saw the half lidded gaze the blonde was directing at her. She was too stunned to move when the girl leaned in, their lips a breath away from one another's.

Unohana awaited what was going to happen next. She wanted answers, wanted to know why this girl wanted to see her, why she felt so familiar. The girl's smile never faltered as she gazed into Unohana's blue eyes. The captain let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She tried to keep calm, to not let this girl get to her.

"How do you know that name?"

"It is you isn't _Yachiru_."

Unohana noticed it was more of a statment then a question. She moved back to put some distance between her and the girl, but realized that she was trapped by her desk. The girl's smirk grew as she placed her hands on either side of the captain.

"I've been searching for you Yachiru. I'd heard stories about the infamous Yachiru Unohana... She was all I could think about. Even know when it seems I have no memory I still chase after a woman I never knew."

"I am _Retsu_ Unohana, Fourth division captain. I gave up that name long ago."

"Still, to be able to see you, to meet you... this... I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted this, wanted you."

The captain felt the familar excitment of the hunt when this girl faulterd in her seduction attempt. She tried her best to surpress a wicked grin. Unohana hadn't felt like this since she had first met Zarakai. She reached out to the girl and gently stroked her fingers along the girl's face. The girl visably flinched away from her. Unohana moved forward and reached around to pull the girl close to her.

"Is this what you wanted, what you expected when you found me? That I'd be willing to accept your advances and we'd end up in bed letting our passion over take us over and over again. Or did you expect me to be different?"

"I-I- I'm not sure what I expected Yachiru..."

Unohana mentally flinched at being called by that name. The name she had tried so hard to distance herself from. She was a healer, no longer did she wish for the thrill that came with the hunt, the adrenline of a fight... or so she thought. This girl brought back the pleasent memories of her past. She took the girl by the hand and pulled her over to her bed, pushing her onto it.

The girl laid down willingly her gaze never leaving the older woamn's. Unohana leaned over her prey, running her hands along the younger woman's body. The girl reached up to pull Unohana down into a kiss. The older woman went willingly. Their lips meeting as they hungrily kissed each other. Both women felt a need well up inside them that neither was willing to ignore.

Unohana broke the kiss and pinned the younger woman's hands above her head with a Bakudo. The girl struggled for a moment before Unohana chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. The younger woman whimpered when Unohana broke the kiss to moved down the younger woman's body, placing soft kisses and gentle bites as she removed her clothing.

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were walking though the seireitei. The purple haired woman noticed her friend seemed upset. She reached over and took Sui-Feng's hand into her own. The dark haired girl looked over at her.

"What's wrong little bee?"

"I'm just worried about that girl... I can't figure out why she was so desperate to meet captain Unohana..."

"If you're so worried why not go see her?"

"Isane said she hasn't awoken yet, and captain Unohana won't let anyone but Isane see the girl."

"Why ask for permission? You _are_ the captain of the stealth force, _aren't_ you?"

Sui-Feng nodded to her friend before they shunpoed towards the fourth division. Once they were in the fourth division barracks Yoruichi motioned for Sui-Feng to follow her. The dark haired girl followed after her friend. They snuck into lieutent Isane's room. Yoruichi looked around and found a book she thought was the patient logbook. Once she opened it she realized it was just Isane's diary. Sighing, the purple haired woman closed the book and turned to Sui-Feng. It wasn't until the two women left the room that Yoruichi decided to speak up.

"Damn, well let's try Unohana's room."

"W-what? Are you serious?"

Yoruichi nodded before taking her friend's hand into her own and leading her toward the fourth division captain's room. Sui-Feng was nervous and tried to convince Yoruichi that this was a bad idea. The purple haired woman wouldn't listen. She cracked open Unohana's door to see if the captain was asleep and was surprised at what she saw.

Unohana had the girl bound by a kaido on her bed and was teasing her by kissing along her body, biting her and running her fingers along the girl's underwear. When Sui-Feng saw the two women she gasped and went to leave, but Yourichi reached back and grabbed her hand. She pulled her up against her back before sliding her hand down the dark haired girl's body. Sui-Feng arched into her friend's touch, her mind racing. _Oh! Lady Yoruichi..._

Unohana was enjoying bringing this girl so close to release but always falling short. She couldn't help the wicked grin that claimed her lips, everytime this girl moaned out a name long since forgotten. The captain heard someone at her door and her grin widened. She leaned over the girl and pressed her lips to the blonde's ear.

"It would seem that we have an audience."

"Ya-ya-."

The girl couldn't finish a sentence let alone care that there were people watching them. She pleaded for Unohana to give her release, but the older woman wasn't ready to give her new toy what she wanted just yet.

Yoruichi and Sui-feng shunpoed away from the two women and were trying to catch their breath when Isane walked up to them. She gave them a questioning look. Yoruichi tried to give her a playful grin.

"Where you headed to Isane?"

"To relieve the captain from her shift. Why do you two look as though you were running from something."

The two women just laughed off Isane's question before they tried to get Isane lost in a conversation with them to delay her from seeing Unohana and the girl.

Unohana kissed down the younger woman's body as she plunged two fingers into her. The girl moaned out her name, pleading for her not to stop, to give her the release she had been denied for the past few hours. Unohana had already decided that she had played with her toy long enough. She thrust her fingers hard and deep causing the girl to moan louder. Unohana leaned over and sucked on the girl's clit before biting down rather hard.

The girl arched forward as she came, the kaido that had her hands pinned breaking. She panted as she came down from her blissful high. Unohana gave her the same sweet smile she had perfected over the years. The girl reached up and pulled Unohana down into a needy kiss.

Unohana broke the kiss after a few seconds. The girl gazed into the older woman's blue eyes before cuddling up to her.

"We won't see each other after today will we?"

"Probably not."

Unohana wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her deeply, all the hidden emotions she felt for this girl displayed in this simple kiss. She moved away from the girl after a few moments, telling her to get dressed and rest up before she left. The girl nodded as Unohana got up and left the room.

Isane was growing frustrated with Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. She'd realized that the two women were trying to keep her from her duties after their conversation went from their daily lives to facts about cats. Isane's eyebrow twitched slightly before she'd had enough.

"I have to-"

"Isane, could you bring some breakfast to the girl. She's awake and will be leaving today."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Isane rushed off to fulfill her captain's request. Unohana smiled at Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. The dark haired girl walked off after Isane, wanting to question the girl before she left. Yoruichi grinned at Unohana. The captain just gave the purple haired woman her same sweet smile. Yoruichi couldn't help herself, she had to tease the normally polite, demure woman.

"So _Yaya_ how's your patient?"

"She seems to be completely healed. You could go check on her yourself Ms. Shihoin."

"You didn't use your normal healing methods did you _Yaya_?"

Unohana knew what it was Yoruichi was not so subtly hinting at, but she wasn't going to give the purple haired woman the satisfaction. She directed a tight smile most recognised as her subtle threat towards Yoruichi. The purple haired woman knew she should quit, but couldn't. She was having too much fun.

Isane and Sui-Feng walked into captian Unohana's room and realized the girl was asleep. The two women sat down, waiting for the girl to awaken. They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes the girl sat up and looked over at the two women. Isane smiled and told her that she'd brought her breakfast. The girl nodded and got out of the bed. She walked over to Unohana's desk where the breakfast Isane had brought her was and began to eat.

Isane informed the girl that she could leave whenever she wanted before leaving the room. The girl quickly finished her breakfast and got up to leave. Sui-Feng followed the girl, calling out for her to wait up. The girl stopped and turned to Sui-Feng.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you have to see captain Unohana so badly?"

"The same reason you had to see Yoruichi the day we met. We are one in the same. Both of us chasing after a dream... you should confront Yoruichi about your feelings, before you end up chasing after a dream that you can never obtain."

Sui-Feng looked confused. She was about to ask the girl what she meant, when said girl leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the dark haired girl's lips. Sui-Feng quickly pulled away from the girl. She glared at the blonde. The girl chuckled lightly before walking off, waving at Sui-Feng as she called out to her.

"If Yoruichi doesn't feel the same way come find me. I'll be here for you."

Sui-Feng blushed as she turned away from the girl and walked away. She was lost in thought when Yoruichi leapt onto her back. Unohana chuckled behind them. Sui-Feng turned to the older. Unohana smiled her sweet smile. Sui-Feng offered the captain a nervous smile before turning to Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi can we talk?"

"Of course little bee. Come on let's go get a drink."

Unohana watched the two women walk off hand in hand. She sighed as her thoughts still lingered on the girl she had recently played with. Isane noticed her captain looked a bit forelorn as she walked past her. She turned and tried to keep pace with the older woman.

"C-captain, is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Can you take care of our duties today, I'd like to rest after having spent the past few days taking care of that girl."

"Yes ma'am."

Isane watched her captain walk off, worried as to wheather or not the older woamn was alright.

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were headed to a bar in the eleventh division barracks when the dark haired girl stopped. Yoruichi turned to her, concerned for her friend. She reached out and gently caressed the dark haired girl's cheek.

"Little bee, what's-"

Sui-Feng had mustered up what little courage she had and pressed her lips to the purple haired woman's. Yoruichi was shocked. She had silently hoped since her return to the seireitei that Sui-Feng had finally come to terms with her feelings. That she would admit to herself that she was in love with Yoruichi, that it wasn't just hero worship. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl's waist and pulled her to her, wanting to prolong the kiss.

The dark haired girl broke the kiss and blushed. She looked away from the purple haired woman. _I-I just kissed Lady Yoruichi, she must hate me..._ Sui-Feng kept telling herself that she shouldn't have done that when Yourichi reached up and turned the dark haired girl to face her.

"It's about time little bee."

"W-what?"

"I've been waiting for you to come to terms with your feelings for me. I wanted you to do so of your own will not because I told you mine first."

"S-so you've always-"

"Yes, I love you little bee. Always have."

Sui-Feng smiled brightly and threw her arms around the purpule haired woman's neck. She couldn't be happier. The woman she had wanted for so long, had felt she could never have, wanted her. Yoruichi chuckled and held the dark haired girl close. She was happy that she could finally be with the girl she'd fallen for all those years ago.

"Little bee?"

"Yes lady Yoruichi?"

"You know you don't have to call me 'lady Yoruichi' right? Anyway, did you get to talk to that girl?"

"Yes. She's the one who helped me see that I loved you."

"We should thank her. But how..."

"We could go find her and get her and captain Unohana admit to how they feel about one another."

Yoruichi grinned and agreed. She was about to shunpo away, but stopped and turned to Sui-Feng. The dark haired girl looked at the purple haired woman.

"You go get Unohana and I'll get the girl. Meet you in the fourth division."

"Okay."

The two women kissed before they shunpoed away to their destinations. Both were determined to help the two women.

Yoruichi found the girl wondering around the seireitei. She shunpoed so that she was in front of the girl, catching her off guard. The blonde smiled at Yoruichi. The purple haired woman sighed and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl blinked a few times.

"What are you-"

"We're going to talk to Unohana. Sui-Feng and I know you two like one another, so we're going to help you like you helped Sui-Feng. Okay?"

"_We_ don't need help. We're fine. I'm leaving and she's going on with her daily life."

"Either you come quietly or I'll tie you up and drag you there."

The girl looked over at Yoruichi with defiance in her eyes. Yoruichi sighed. She kenw this girl was going to be hassle. The purple haired woman leapt onto the girl.

Sui-Feng was walking with lieutent Isane. She was trying to get the tall woman to tell her where captain Unohana was. The dark haired girl stopped in her tracks and turned to the lieutent. Isane looked surprised by the second captain's abrupt stop.

"I don't care if she says she doesn't want to be disturbed! Where is Unohana?"

"S-she's... I mean, the captain said she d-didn't want to be disturbed..."

"Hey, Sui-Feng, Isane! I got the girl!"

Both women turned to see Yoruichi walking up with the girl tied up and thrown over her shoulder. Sui-Feng walked over to the purple haired woman and looked over the blonde, wondering if she was alright. Isane was confused as to what her two friends were up to. She noticed the two women seemed to be discussing where her captain might be. The tall woman knew she couldn't let them bother her captain.

"Y-you two mustn't disturb captain Unohana!"

"Mmph!"

"Lady Yoruichi I think she wants to talk."

Yoruichi moved so she was holding the girl bridal style. Sui-Feng reached over and took off the gag. The girl seethed. She hated that she let this woman tie her up and carry her around. The blonde struggled to get free but the purple haired woman just held her tightly. The girl sighed. Sui-Feng watched the blonde girl closely, wondering why Yoruichi wouldn't let her go. The girl stopped struggling and glared at the purple haired woman.

"I know where she went. Ya- Unohana isn't here. If you put me down I could show you."

"Right, so you can run. Why can't you accept our help?"

"Why can't you accept that _I_ don't need your help?"

Sui-Feng realized why it was that Yoruichi had such a tight grip on the blonde. She wanted to help the girl even if she wouldn't accept it. Yoruichi sighed and set the girl's feet on the ground. The girl looked at the purple haired woman. She quickly looked away when she noticed Sui-Feng was watching them. The girl looked out towards the distance.

"She's sparring."

"C-captain Unohana wouldn't unless she was teaching someone-"

"Yachi- Unohana would. Untie me and let's go, Yoruichi. If you really want to help... Sui-Feng and Isane should stay here."

"What? Why? Lady-"

"I-if you're going after c-captain Unohana then I'm going to."

The girl turned to Sui-Feng with a smile. Yoruchi watched as her little bee untied the blonde. The girl took a step closer to the dark haired girl. Sui-Feng looked surprised but didn't back away. Yoruichi noticed the light blush on her little bee's face. She wondered why these two seemed like old friends. The girl reached out and took Sui-Feng's hand into her own.

"Please Sui-Feng. Keep Isane here."

"I-okay. Take care of Lady Yoruichi then."

Nodding the girl hugged Sui-Feng before taking Yoruichi's hand into her own. The purple haired woman Shunpoed away. Isane went to follow them but Sui-Feng leapt in front of her and held her arms out. She looked Isane in the eye. The tall woman went to Shunpo away but Sui-Feng reached out and grabbed her hand jerking her to a stop.

"Let her do this."

"But..."

"I know. But, just trust me Isane. Okay?"

Isane sighed and nodded. She stood next to Sui-Feng. The two women looked out in the distance where Yoruichi and the girl had disappared. The dark haired girl clenched her fist. _Don't do anything foolish you two._

Unohana stood on the outskirts of the Seireitei where no one woud see her. She looked over to see Kenpachi Zaraki grinnng as he held his sword on his shoulder. She offered him a small smile before unsheathing her own. Before the fight began Unohana undid the braid she always wore and let her hair flow. Zaraki's grin grew before he dashed forward. Unohana blocked his blow before countering with her own.

As Yoruichi and the girl made it to where Unohana and Zaraki's fight was. The purple haired woman was surprised to see Unohana keeping up with the eleventh captain. The girl chuckled at the scene causing Yoruichi to look over at her.

"She never changes."

Before Yoruichi could ask what the girl meant by that she saw the girl's expression go from amused to worried in a split second. She wondered what it was the girl seemed worried about until she looked back at the fight and realized that Unohana was being over whelmed by Zaraki's strength.

"I won't let him touch her again. I will protect her!"

The purple haired woman turned just in time to see the girl rush forward and manifest a sword, blocking Zaraki's blow. He looked surprised and backed off. Unohana grabbed the girl's shoulder and shoved her out of her way. The girl looked shocked. She rushed over and stood in front of the older woman. Zaraki sighed and held his blade on his shoulder.

"I left Yachiru back at the barracks like you asked. Now get rid of your runt."

"I will protect Yachiru! You will not-"

"Stay out of this. I'm only going to ask you once."

"No! Last time you two fought... I-I won't."

"I warned you."

Unohana took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. The blonde looked surprised. She turned to the older woman as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Unohana had stuck one of her hidden knves into the girl's side. She pulled it out and tossed the girl over towards Yoruichi. Zaraki laughed.

"Isn't that going a bit tough on the kid?"

"Let's go Zaraki!"

The two rushed each other and continued to fight. Yoruichi ran over to the girl and knelt next to her. She was beyond surprised that Unohana would go this far. _This must be why she didn't want Isane to come with us. Seeing her captain do something like this..._ The purple haired woman was brought out of her thoughts when the girl got up and shrugged off Yoruichi's attempts to get her to stay where she was.

The girl stumbled over towards the fight. She looked up and saw Zaraki charging towards Unohana. She knew this moment, she remembered it from before. _Yachiru won't make it... I have to..._ The girl felt the adreneline surguing through her body. She ignored the wound on her stomach and charged forwards, but was too late. The girl had made it a few steps away from Unohana as Zaraki stuck his sword through the scar on the older woman's chest.

"Yachiru!"

"Damn it Unohana! Don't do this!"

Zaraki grabbed Unohana before she fell, throwing his sword off to the side. He held her as he knelt on the ground begging her not to die. The girl ran over and pushed Zaraki out of the way. She held Unohana's body as tears streamed down her face. Yoruichi shunpoed away from the scene to get Isane to heal the captain. The girl sobbed as Unohana reached up to gently stroke her face.

"Don't die on me Yachiru! I need you..."

"Shh. It's alright."

The girl shook her head peutantly as there was a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sui-Feng looking down with a concerned look. The dark haired girl motioned for Isane to come over. The tall girl gasped and rushed over to start treatment on her captain. Unohana kept telling her lieutent not to worry about her and to heal the girl, but Isane wouldn't listen.

Sui-Feng held the girl close to her. She didn't understand why but she hated seeing this girl upset. Yoruichi smiled at the scene, despite the lives hanging in the balance it was touching to see her little bee treating someone else with the same tender care she always did with her. Isane was growing frustrated, nothing she did seemed to be helping her captain.

"I need someone else's help. I can't heal her on my own! I need someone with captain Unohana's abilities..."

"What about captain Yamamoto? He may know _something_ at the very least, since he's been around so long..."

Sui-Feng looked up at Yoruichi. She agreed with her. The dark haired girl stood up and informed the others that she'd go get him. The girl watched Sui-Feng leave before crawling over to Unohana. She watched Isane try her hardest to heal her captain. The blonde laid down next to Unohana, much as she had ealier that morning. She intertwined their fingers. Unohana looked over at her and smiled.

Isane closed her eyes and willed herself to use every ounce of energy she had to be poured into healing her captain. Yoruichi stood behind the two watching with slight concern in her golden eyes. She looked over and noticed Zaraki looked like he was sulking.

Sui-Feng appeared at the first division and walked up to where Genryusai Yamamoto was setting things up for his monthly tea ceremonies. He smiled kindly at the dark haired girl. Sui-Feng walked up to him.

"Come to participate in the tea cermony?"

"We need your help, now. Unohana was injured and Isane can't heal her alone. We need someone with Unohana's healing-"

"I am no healer, sorry. If she feels it is her time then-"

"No! I promised... I can't let her down! You're coming with me!"

Sui-Feng grabbed the first captain by the collar of his haori and shunpoed away. The old man chuckled lightly and let the dark haired girl lead him to the injured captain. Once they arrived she noticed that the girl looked like she'd die at any moment. Genryusai walked over and knelt next to the girl. He reached over and took Isane's hand, holding it over both the women. He channeled his spiritual power into her healing abilites. The girl's wound began to close.

Yoruichi watched with rapt interst. She hadn't really believed anything would come of them asking Yamamoto for help, but he didn't cease to amaze. The girl's breathing regulated whereas Unohana seemed to have passed. Genryusai got up and walked away from the women.

"It was her time."

The girl sat up and held her side, surprised that she was healed. She looked over and saw Isane crying and denying that her captain was gone. Sui-Feng watched the girl. She got up and walked over to the first captain. Grabbing his collar much as Sui-Feng had she blinked away her tears as she yelled.

"Why me? Why didn't you save her? Yachiru... Sh-she's the one who should be..."

"It was her time."

The blonde let go of the first captain and walked over to where Unohana had dropped her sword. Yoruichi, Sui-Feng and Isane all watched the girl. They awaited to see if she would attack Genryusai in her fit. She walked over to stand in front of the old man. He turned his gaze to her.

"Fine. Then I will do what I can, _I_ will take Yachiru Unohana's place."

"Lieutent Isane Kotetsu will be the fourth division captain, you are free to become a member and work your way up."

"F-first captain I-I can't be a c-captain... I-I could help her i-if she really is to be c-captain."

"And why would the fourth division need a new captain?"

Everyone turned to the familiar voice. The girl felt familiar slender arms wrap around her waist. Everyone was shocked to see a fully healed Unohana. The girl couldn't help her tears as she turned and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck. Unohana held the girl close as she quietly sobbed. Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Sui-Feng's waist and pulled her close to her. The dark haired girl looked up at her lady with a smile. Isane looked uncomfortable by the way everyone was being affectionate towards one another. Genryusai chuckled before shupoing away.

Unohana turned to Isane and smiled sweetly. The tall woman blushed lightly. The girl watched as the older woman walked over to Isane and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Isane."

"C-captain..."

"Now, Minazuki don't you think it's time you returned?"

Everyone gave the fourth division captain a confused look. Yoruichi looked over at the girl and realized why this girl had wanted to find Unohana, why she wanted to protect her and how she knew all about the fourth division captain's past. Isane and Sui-Feng still looked confused. The girl, Minazuki, shook her head and walked over to stand behind Sui-Feng. The dark haired girl looked surprised. Yoruichi and Unohana chuckled. Isane looked at her captain.

"Minazuki's the name of your zanpaku-to isn't it captain?"

"Yes, she _is_ my zanpaku-to."

"What?"

Sui-Feng and Isane spoke in unison. The dark haired girl turned to the blonde who looked down sheepishly. Isane looked from the blonde to her captain. She became worried and looked over her own zanpaku-to. Unohana chuckled.

"It's not another rebellion. To be honest I'm not sure how she manifested."

"I-I wanted to protect you Yachiru... "

"Minazuki..."

"Er, _Retsu_. Sorry..."

Minazuki hid behind Sui-Feng again as Unohana looked over at her. She knew what could happen if she upset Unohana. Yoruichi chuckled and pulled Sui-Feng away from the blonde before pushing the girl towards Unohana. The fourth division captain smiled and took Minazuki by the hand. She pulled her to her before looking over at the other's.

"We should get back to our duties. Minazuki, until you can be returned to your sword state you will not leave my side. Understood?"

"R-really?"

Unohana smiled sweetly and nodded at her zanpaku-to. The girl grinned and wrapped her arm around the older woman's and interetwined their fingers. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng told the other women they'd see them later and left. Isane informed her captain that she'd be back at the barracks if she needed her. Unohana nodded before walking over to Zaraki. He looked up at her with a cocky grin.

"I knew you couldn't die that easily."

"Don't you ever-"

"Of course Zaraki, I believe you have met Minazuki."

"You're sword? You mean that runt's your sword? Heh heh. No wonder you lost."

"Say that again, I dare ya spikey!"

"Minazuki!"

The blonde flinched. She looked up at her master and muttered an apology before Unohana chuckled and told Zaraki goodbye. She shunpoed them back to her room in the barracks and sat down on her bed. Minazuki sat down next to the older woman. She was happy that all the pieces were finally connected. That she knew who she was and Unohana did as well. They sat in silence for a bit before Unohana turned to her.

"You know you have to go back."

"B-but I like being here with you... Yachiru, please? Can I stay for a while?"

"Since when have you started acting like a child?"

Minazuki blushed causing Unohana to chuckle. She leaned over and placed her finger under the younger girl's chin. Minazuki looked over at the older woman. Unohana leaned in and pressed her lips to her zanpaku-to's. The girl wrapped her arms around her master's neck. Unohana broke the kiss and stood up, slipping off her Haori along with the rest of her clothes she lay back down in her bed.

The fourth division captain moved the blankets on her futon so she could slip in them and held them up for her zanpaku-to. Minazuki smiled at the older woman before laying down next to her. The two women cuddled up to one another. Minazuki intertwined her fingers with Unohana's.

"Yachiru, I really do like being here with you and seeing you smile like this."

"Good night Minazuki."

Morning came and Unohana awoke to an emtpy bed. She got up and dressed before walking over to her desk. The fourth division captain reached down and picked up her sword. She didn't feel Minazuki's reistu and sighed. _So that means she's run off... What am I going to do with her?_ Unohana walked over to the door to her room and slid it open. She was surprised to see that Isane was standing on the other side of it.

The lieutent looked like she was caught off guard but offered her captain a smile and bowed her head before stuttering an apology. Unohana chuckled and offered her a sweet smile. She walked with Isane through the barracks of the fourth division, looking for Minazuki.

"So you haven't seen Minazuki, Isane?"

"N-no captain, I-I haven't."

"I wonder where she could have gotten to..."

Isane looked over the older woman, happy to be spending time with her captain. Much of the same could be said of the captain about her lieutent. The two women enjoyed each other's company as they searched for Unohana's zanpaku-to.

Minazuki made her way into the second division barracks to find Sui-Feng and Yoruichi. She found the second division captain's room and rushed inside. Yoruichi looked up from where she was laying on the floor, whereas Sui-Feng looked over from her desk. Both women were surpised to see the blonde. Minazuki closed the door behind her before she ran over to Sui-Feng and threw her arms around her new found friend's neck.

Sui-Feng patted the girl's back as Minazuki kept telling her not to let Yachiru make her go back. The dark haired girl looked over to Yoruchi for answers. The purple haired woman got up and walked over to stand next to her lover and the girl.

"Minazuki, why don't you want to return to your sword?"

"B-because Yachiru seems so happy. She's happier then she's been in a while. I can't stand going back if it means watching her suffer..."

"Lady- I mean, Yoruichi, what does the eleventh division lieutent have to do with this?"

"Nothing. Yachiru was Unohana's name. Minazuki explained it to me when I went to find her yesterday."

The dark haired girl nodded. She looked down at the blonde woman currently cuddled up to her. Sui-Feng sighed. She didn't have many friends, and never bothered to care about anything other then Yoruichi and being a good captain. The dark haired woman placed her arms around Minazuki.

"Maybe she's happy just knowing she has you. I mean, if I were a zanpaku-to or if lady Yoruichi was I would be happy just knowing she was there and that I could talk to her."

"Same goes for me little bee."

"You guys really think so?"

Both women nodded to the blonde. Minazuki sighed but made no move to detatch herself from the dark haired woman. Yoruichi wondered just how close her little bee and this zanpku-to would become if Minazuki stayed in this form, or if she had been the dark haired girl's zanpaku-to. Minazuki unwrapped her arms from around Sui-Feng and started to move away from her. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the dark hared girl's lips, much like she had done yesterday. The blonde grinned at her before thanking both women and leaving.

Yoruichi smiled at Sui-Feng who sat behind her desk blushing. The dark haired girl looked over at her lover. Yoruichi noticed and offered her a loving smile. She also noted that her little bee seemed worried about something. The purple haired woman got up and walked over to Sui-Feng, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"What's wrong little bee?"

"I know I can't be a zanpaku-to because of Suzumebachi... or am I?"

"You're not a zanpku-to. What makes you think you are?"

"Well, b-because Minazuki and I are so similar... because she's me in her relatioship with captain Unohana..."

"Little bee, you are _not_ a zanpaku-to."

"Are you? It'd make sense if you were... you're so elegent and beautiful and-"

"I'm not one either!"

"Are you sure? You would tell me if you were, wouldn't you Lady Yoruichi?"

"Yes I would. But I am not one. And quit calling me _Lady _Yoruichi."

Sui-Feng looked lost in thought. Yoruichi sighed and held her little bee close to her. _Sui-Feng sometimes you're simply too cute for your own good..._ The purple haired woman was lost in her thoughts about her lover when said lover started talking.

"Did you mean what you said to Minazuki?"

"Of course I did. Did you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Sui-Feng leaned in and kissed the purple haired woman. Yoruichi grinned into the kiss and moved the dark haired girl's papers from her desk to the floor before picking up her little bee and setting her on the desk. Sui-Feng blushed as both women began to remove one another's clothes.

Minazuki walked through the seireitei thinking about what Sui-Feng and Yoruichi had said. _Maybe they're right. Maybe Unohana's just happy to know that I'm there for her... It's not like we've talked much in the past few hundred years... _The blonde rounded a corner and was surprised to see Unohana smiling and laughing. She seemed to be having a wonderful time talking with her lieutent. Minazuki hid in the shadows watching her master and Isane.

The two women would share a longing glance before one would turn away from the other and start talking. Minazuki realized why Unohana seemed to be enjoying the past couple of days with her. _She can get out her frustrations with me... I want my Yachiru to be happy. _The blonde walked over to where the two women stood. Both seemed surprised to see her.

Minazuki smiled at them before looking into Unohana's eyes. The fourth division captain wondered what it was her zanpku-to was thinking with the look she was recieving. She took a step towards the blonde.

"Yachi- _Retsu_. I-I'm ready to return. Just do me one favor?"

"What is it Minazuki?"

"Tell Isane the truth."

Isane looked surprised. She turned to her captain. The normally composed woman looked shocked herself. She had a light blush coating her cheeks. Unohana knew exactly what her zanpaku-to was asking of her.

"Alright, I will."

"Yachiru... I'll always be here."

"I know Minazuki."

The two women embraced each other as Minazuki took Unohana's sword. She handed it to the fourth division captain and nodded. Unohana leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her zanpaku-to's lips as she stuck the sword into her. As Minazuki started to disapate she mouthed the words _I love you_ to Unohana. The fourth division captain sighed and sheathed her sword.

Isane looked at her captain expectantly, awaiting an explaination. Unohana turned to her lieutent with a sweet smile. The tall woman offered her a nervous smile as her captain moved closer to her.

"I think it would be easier this way."

Before Isane could ask her captain what she was talking about Unohana pressed her lips to her lieutents. The two women kissed each other for a few moments before they broke it. They looked at each other for a few moments before Isane blushed and turned away from her captain. Unohana looked at her lieutent for a moment before looking off in the distance.

"I'm sorry Isane."

"W-what? D-don't be... I-I-"

Isane didn't know what to say. She'd dreamed about the day she would gather enough courage to tell her captain how she felt but never thought her captain would feel the same way. Unohana closed here eyes. _I knew this was a bad idea Minazuki. __**It was not. She kissed you back, right? **__Well yes, but... __**But nothing. Tell her how you feel.**_Unohana sighed, gaining her the attention of her lieutent.

"Isane I-I care for you... and well, I-"

"C-captain, I love you! I-I-I mean..."

"Really?"

"Well, y-yes..."

Unohana smiled at her lieutent with geniuine affection. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and pressed her lips to her's again. Isane blushed and leaned into the kiss. Minazuki was smiling as she watched the the two women. _**I'm glad you're happy my Retsu "Yachiru" Unohana.**_


	2. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng lay on the second division captain's futon with only a blanket to cover their naked bodies. The two women cuddled into one another and smiled contentidly. After Minazuki left they had a marathon that started at Sui-Feng's desk, to the floor, and at last to the bed. The purple hared woman grinned as she saw the exhausted look on her little bee's face. She leaned over and brushed some of Sui-Feng's hair that stuck to her face to the side before kissing her.

Sui-Feng smiled up at Yoruichi and leaned into the kiss. The two women lazy caressed the other's tongue before breaking away to snuggle against one another. The dark haired girl was more then happy to be here in the Flash godess's arms. The only thing that broke her happy mood was the nagging voice in her head, Suzumebachi. _**I can't believe what you told Minazuki! **__Not now Suzu. __**No, how could you tell her that you're happy just knowing you could talk to **_**Yoruichi**_** comepletly forgetting about me! How could you Sui-Feng!**_ The dark haired girl sighed and sat up. She rubbed her head trying to abate the throbbing of a headache as her zanpaku-to continued to complain.

Yoruichi looked over at Sui-Feng, concerned as to why she looked so stressed. The purple haired woman reached over and gently massaged her little bee's shoulders. The dark haired girl turned to her lover with a forced smile.

"What's wrong little bee?"

"Suzumebachi is upset about what we said earlier... about if either of us were a zanpaku-to."

"Oh, she's upset because you forgot to mention her isn't she?"

Sui-Feng nodded. Yoruichi chuckled at how jealous the little hornet zanpku-to seemed to be. _They really do resemble one another. _Sui-Feng looked over at Yoruichi wondering what it was she was thinking. _**She's probably thinking you're going to forget her too! **__Suzumebachi! __**What? **_Yoruichi noticed the scowl on her little bee's face. She reached over and pulled her into a heated kiss, laying her back on the bed.

The purple haired woman then reached over to the side of the bed where Sui-Feng had laid her zanpaku-to. She picked it up and looked it over. Sui-Feng gave Yoruichi an odd look, wondering what she was going to do. The purple haired woman smiled.

"Don't worry Suzumebachi, my little bee didn't forget you. She just has other things to think about now."

Sui-Feng flinched as her zanpaku-to started to rant at her in her mind. _**What is she- oh my god Sui-Feng! I don't need her to tell me how hot you are for her I've known since we first met! Tell her to shut up before I make her shut up! **__Suzu please, I'm sorry... Can we talk later, like when Lady Yoruichi goes back to the human world? __**Fine. **_ Sui-Feng sighed as the weighty headache that fogged her mind since she'd awoken finally cleared meaning her zanpaku-to was doing whatever zanpaku-to's do when they're not bothering their masters.

Yoruichi noticed the change in her little bee and smiled. She set her lover's zanpaku-to down where she had gotten from before leaning over and kissing Sui-Feng. The dark haired girl blushed as she wrapped her arms around the Yoruichi. The purple haired woman kissed down Sui-Feng's neck before nuzzling there and cuddling up to her side. She held her little bee close to her, loving the fact that she finally had the one woman she'd wanted for so long. Sui-Feng noticed the content smile on her lover's face and absent mindedly started to stroke Yoruchi's hair. The two women lay like that until Lieutent Yameda interrupted them with paper work that Sui-Feng had to finish.


End file.
